Um Amor Para Toda a Vida
by JeeH G. Potter
Summary: Quando ela estava com ele, ela se sentia completa, amada, aquele amor era tão grande...


Título: Um Amor Para Toda Vida

Autora: JeeH G. Potter

Shipper: Harry/Hermione

I never knew I could hurt like this___(Eu nunca pensei q__ue eu poderia sofrer assim)_

And everyday life goes on like___(E todo dia que a vida passa eu desejo)_

I wish I could talk to you for a while___(Que eu possa conversar com você um pouco)_

Miss you but I try not to cry as time goes by___(Eu sinto saudade, mas tento não chorar enquanto o tempo passa)_

_**Bye Bye – Mariah Carey**_

_***-*-*-***_

Hermione estava deitada em sua cama a mais de meia hora, mas não conseguia pegar no sono. Toda vez que deitava naquela cama sentia que ela era demasiada grande para ela, as lembranças voltavam e junto vinha a tristeza. A tristeza de se sentir sozinha...

Quando ela estava com ele, ela se sentia completa, amada, aquele amor era tão grande, mas pena que quase não puderam aproveitar.

Ela lembrava como se fosse ontem do primeiro beijo deles no baile de formatura, e aquilo a aquecia por dentro, era como se ela pudesse sentir os lábios dele nos dela naquele exato momento.

_**FlashBack**_

_Os dois dançavam uma música lenta, portanto Harry a segurava pela cintura e ela tinha as mãos envolta do pescoço dele._

_Aquela proximidade estava deixando Hermione nervosa, seu coração batia forte e ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela._

_Olhou para os lábios dele e teve uma vontade louca de lhe beijar. "Hermione, ele é Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, pare de pensar isso!" Pensou ela. "E o que importa se ele é amigo ou não?" gritava uma voizinha lá no fundo de sua mente. "Ah! Ele é apenas meu amigo não posso ter esses pensamentos com ele" "Ah é? E por que não?" "Oras, porque..."_

_Hermione nunca terminou esse pensamento porque Harry simplesmente a beijou._

_Ela, é claro, ficou confusa, mas apenas correspondeu. Afinal de contas não era nisso que estava pensando segundos atrás?_

_Depois de um tempinho os dois pararam o beijo e se encararam._

_- Er... Desculp..._

_- Não precisa se desculpar Harry – Hermione o cortou._

_Ele sorriu e ela correspondeu o sorriso._

_Foi então que ele um pouco corado perguntou:_

_- Você... Er... Gostou?_

_- Adorei Harry – respondeu Hermione mais corada ainda._

_- Eu precisava fazer isso._

_- Acredite, eu também precisava._

_Harry não disse mais nada apenas a beijou novamente._

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

Depois do baile os dois conversaram e perceberam que o que sentiam um pelo outro era muito mais que uma simples amizade. Aquele amor já estava em algum lugar do coração deles há muito tempo, mas eles não se tocavam, estavam cegos achando que aquilo era errado, que não pudiam se amar daquela forma, eram apenas amigos e mais nada. Mas estavam plenamente errados.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Agora Hermione se lembrava da primeira vez que fizeram amor e também da última, antes de ele partir e deixá-la sozinha.

Esta última lembrança a deixava com uma dor no peito terrível, lembrar a última vez que estiveram juntos ainda doía muito e ela tinha certeza que isso nunca passaria.

_**FlashBack**_

_Os dois apenas namoravam, mas já haviam decidido que seria só a guerra terminar que iriam se casar e finalmente morarem juntos, ter seus filhos e formar uma família muito feliz._

_Deitados na cama de Hermione no apartamento dela, os dois conversavam._

_- Mione, eu te amo tanto, meu amor – disse Harry acariciando os cabelos da amada._

_- Eu também te amo muito, Harry – respondeu Hermione que estava com a cabeça sobre o tórax do moreno._

_Ficaram ali num silêncio profundo até que Harry percebendo que Hermione estava preocupada pergunta:_

_- O que está te preocupando Mione?_

_- Nada!- falou ela mordendo o lábio inferior._

_- Como nada? Eu te conheço Hermione, não adianta mentir pra mim._

_- Não é nada, querido – disse ela dando um selinho nos lábios do namorado._

_- Bom, se você não quer falar._

_- Será que eu não consigo esconder nada de você, hein? – pergunta ela com um sorrisinho fraco._

_- Hum... – Harry pôs a mão no queixo e fingiu estar pensando – Não!_

_- Ah! Já que é assim, eu estou sim preocupada._

_- E posso saber por quê?_

_- É por causa da guerra Harry. Eu tenho medo e estou com um pressentimento estranho, uma coisa ruim..._

_- Shhh – Harry colocou os dedos sobre os lábios da morena fazendo-a calar – Não pense nisso Mione, você sabe que eu nunca vou te deixar._

_- Mas você sabe Harry, você sabe muito bem que um de nós pode não voltar mais para casa ou até mesmo nós dois._

_- Eu sei querida, mas não vamos pensar nisso, vamos pensar positivo que tudo dará certo, eu prometo._

_- Promete? Promete que nunca vai me deixar?_

_- Prometo!_

_- Eu não suportaria viver sem você Harry._

_- Não se preocupe, eu sempre estarei com você, meu amor. Eu também não suportaria viver sem você._

_E então os dois começaram um beijo lento e apaixonado, que transmitia todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro._

_- Mais mudando de assunto Mione, quantos filhos você gostaria de ter?_

_- Hum... Deixa-me pensar... Ah! Depende de com quem seja né?_

_- Que tal com um moreno de cabelos desgrenhados, olhos verdes e um corpo irresistível? Ah! E também de uma beleza rara, que tal?_

_- Até que não seria má idéia, mas o maior problema é encontrar esse tal moreno "tudo de bom" irresistível._

_- Problema? Não, nem pensar, eu posso ajudá-la com este "probleminha", e eu juro que não vai demorar muito para você encontra-lo._

_- Já que é assim, eu aceito sua ajuda. E a propósito, eu gostaria de ter no máximo dois filhos lindos com esse moreno._

_- Só dois? – perguntou ele em tom de lamentação._

_- É só dois sim, porque eu ainda tenho que ter mais dois com você._

_- Então teremos quatro, carinho._

_Hermione deu uma risadinha e eles se beijaram novamente, dessa vez com mais intensidade._

_Mas aquilo era pouco para eles, até que não agüentando tão pouco contato um com o outro eles se amaram, se amaram como nunca haviam se amado antes. Sabendo que aquela poderia ser a última vez que fariam isso._

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

Assim como aquelas lembranças boas tomavam conta de seus pensamentos e faziam ela sorrir, as ruins voltavam e faziam-na chorar.

Depois daquela noite que os dois passaram juntos, Voldemort atacou Londres, e foi assim que a vida de Hermione começou a perder o sentido.

_**FlashBack**_

_Todos duelavam contra os comensais da morte. Os aurores, os membros da Ordem, amigos, todos davam o máximo de si para acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela guerra._

_Hermione estuporou o último comensal que duelava com ela e assim como fez com os outros conjurou cordas e com um aceno de varinha o amarrou._

_Ela olhou ao redor em busca de Harry, mas tudo que conseguiu ver foi muitos bruxos duelando._

_De repente ela escuta uma explosão muito alta e corre em direção ao estrondo._

_Quando chega ao local ela avista Voldemort caído de um lado e... Harry do outro._

_- Harry! – grita ela preocupada._

_Mas ele não respondeu._

_Ela corre em direção a ele e se ajoelha no chão._

_- Harry – chama ela mais uma vez – Harry, por favor, me responda meu amor!_

_Nada._

_Percebendo o que acabara de acontecer ela apenas gritou descontroladamente._

I thought you were so strong _(Eu achava que você era tão forte)_

You'd make it through whatever _(que você conseguiria passar por tudo)_

It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever _(É tão difícil ter de aceitar o fato que você foi embora para sempre)_

_- NÃO! - Gritou Hermione desesperada – Não Harry! Você prometeu, prometeu que nunca me deixaria._

_Agora ela estava abraçada a ele._

_- Por favor, Harry, não... – sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais fraca, até que ela não agüentou mais e caiu num choro totalmente descontrolado sobre o corpo de Harry._

_As pessoas que ali chegavam ficavam olhando aquela cena de coração partido._

_Gina e Rony se aproximaram e ficaram chocados._

_- Oh meu Merlin! – indagou Gina em choque levando a mão à boca._

_Rony apenas abaixou a cabeça e disse baixinho:_

_- Não pode ser. Isso não pode estar acontecendo._

_- Rony, precisamos tirar a Mione daqui, ela está muito abalada – disse Gina com as lágrimas rolando soltas pela face._

_- Tudo bem. Acho que pode ser pior ela ficar ali, chorando sobre o corpo dele._

_Gina somente fez um aceno com a cabeça._

_Quando Rony tentou levantar Hermione ela gritou:_

_- Sai! Me deixe aqui, Rony._

_- Mione, nós precisamos levar o corpo dele para outro lugar não podemos deixá-lo no meio da rua._

_- Não! Vocês não podem me separar dele, ele prometeu que nunca me deixaria._

_- Mas Mione, o Harry, ele... Ele – Rony não conseguia nem dizer o que havia acontecido a seu melhor amigo._

_- Vamos Mione, por favor, precisamos tirá-lo daqui – disse uma Gina totalmente, triste e penalizada ao ver o estado de seus melhores amigos._

_Hermione ali, totalmente fraca, frágil, arrasada e Harry... Morto._

_Era difícil de acreditar, mais era verdade._

_Depois de muito tempo ali ajoelhada, chorando, sobre Harry, Hermione finalmente levantou e abraçou Gina._

_- Gina! Por quê? Por que, ele tinha que morrer?_

_- Ah Mione, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo – falou Gina abraçada à amiga._

_Alguns aurores vieram e levaram o corpo de Harry._

_No dia seguinte, no velório Hermione nada disse, apenas ficou em silêncio, olhando o Amor de sua vida ir embora para sempre._

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

Hermione sem nem perceber levantou e se dirigiu para a janela.

O Céu estava lindo, totalmente estrelado e com uma lua muito brilhante, exatamente como no dia da guerra.

As lágrimas já caiam de seus olhos sem que ela percebesse, já havia virado rotina nesses últimos meses de sua vida, meses esses que faziam ela querer morrer, para assim poder ficar com Harry para sempre.

Mas, dois meses depois da morte de Harry, Hermione descobriu que tinha sim uma razão para viver. Ela estava grávida. De Gêmeos. Um casal de gêmeos. Fruto dela e de Harry que ela concerteza iria criar com todo o amor do mundo.

And you never got the chance to see how good I've done _(E você nunca teve a chance de ver como eu estou)_

And you never got to see me back at number one _(E você nem me viu voltando ao primeiro lugar)_

I wish that you were here to celebrate together _(Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para comemorarmos juntos)_

Ela agora estava com as mãos sobre o ventre e ainda chorando ela disse olhando para o céu:

- Eu te amo Harry, sempre amei e sempre vou amar, não importa onde você esteja. E eu sei que você está em algum lugar olhando para mim e para nossos filhos. E não se preocupe, eu falarei muito de você para eles e concerteza eles ficaram orgulhosos do pai que têm.

Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye (_Agora a coisa mais difícil é dizer adeus)_

_**Bye Bye**__** – Mariah Carey**_

**N/A: Hello o/ primeira fic então naum me matem, please ;x Uma song com a música Bye Bye da Mariah Carey. Pra quem ler, o meu MUITO obrigadaa... AH! Quero agradecer a Pink q betou pra mim, ela foi a primeiraa q leu "isso". Não deixem de ler as fics delaa, PROPAGANDA. E quem quiser deixaa uma review viu?**

**BeijOOs JeeH**


End file.
